Hallow Truth
by SakuraSyaoranLiTRC
Summary: While working around the street of his and Ginny's home, Harry spots a strange boy on the street. Who is the boy and why does he keep talking to the air as if there is a person there? Is there a person there? Summary sucks, I know. Please give the story a try.
1. Chapter 1

** Here is the first chapter of a new story. I really need to be finishing up my other stories first. I have a really bad habit of starting a story and not finishing it. I pray I can finish this one. It probably won't be very long. A chapter or two or three. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to their respective Authors. This story is with the 2003 anime cast for Fullmetal Alchemist however, Ling and Mei will be in the story. Enjoy.**

**A/N: Sorry about the grammatical errors from the first chapter. Here is the actual chapter. The first one was a rough draft that I accidently posted. Special thanks to Susan M. M for pointed out the mistakes and helping me realize that I posted the wrong thing.**

Twenty-five year old Harry Potter's day was pretty normal for the young wizard. He was doing most of the house chores because Ginny was at work, like normal, hiding from his crazy in-laws( AKA the Weasley's, Ok maybe they weren't crazy but they were fun to avoid), like normal, and almost having to run to get Ron out of trouble again, again like normal. The only non-normal thing that happened in Harry Potter's day was the random short blond walking down Godrick's Hollow. The boy looked no older than 11 from where Harry had been standing at the flower bed of his and his wife, Ginny's, first house.

His hair was falling out of the long braid that flowed down his back. His outfit was one Harry had seen once in a hospital. It was a long white gown that tied in the back. Thankfully, the boy was wearing loose white pants. The outfit looked like it contained no warmth what so ever. Judging by the way the boy was shivering, Harry assumed it wasn't. What really got Harry's attention was his right arm and left leg. They were both made out of a metal of some sort and looked to be attached to his shoulder and right above the knee cap of his leg. Another thing that Harry noticed was the fact that the boy would turn to his right as if talking to someone.

One minute the strange blond would be mumbling to himself then the next he would be shouting at someone who wasn't there. From what Harry could hear, it was something about being short and how a "curtain Colonel needed to mind his own business". Where that came from, Harry wasn't sure. Knowing he shouldn't and against his better judgment, Harry put the small handheld shovel he was using for the garden down and headed over to the petite blond. As he got closer, Harry could hear more of the conversation that the blond was having with the air next to him.

"No, Al. We are not stopping for directions. We are not lost, just heading in the wrong direction."

Here the blond paused as if listening to an answer from someone who wasn't there.

"Alphonse, we are not going to call the Colonel. That idiot can go to hell for all I care. He makes me so pissed off that I could run up a wall. WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULDN'T SEE HIM FROM THE TOP OF A DAISY!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh to himself as he heard the last part. Sadly for Harry, the blond heard him laughing and turned towards him. Now that Harry could see the blond clearly, he noticed that his hair was more unruly than his own. It was as if he had been sleeping outside for a long time. His hair had twigs, leaves, and other objects from the ground sticking out of his hair. His eye were what Harry found most intriguing. They were a bright gold color but they seemed slightly crazed to Harry. He could tell that this boy wasn't all there and wasn't using a Bluetooth as if he were talking to someone. This boy probably believed that there was someone next to him as he talked. Harry wondered what the boy had gone through to make him believe that someone was next to him.

"Can I help you?" asked the boy as he turned fully towards Harry, crossing his arms over his chest in a manner that screams arrogances.

"That should be my line. You seem lost."

"We're fine. We are just trying to find a train station to get a train back to Resembool. Thanks for the offer."

"We? If you're looking for the train station, you're going the wrong way. It's in the opposite direction, about 20 miles. You won't be able to walk there in the winter dressed like that." Harry spoke as he motioned towards the blonde's clothes.

The short boy's eye started twitching when Harry emphasized the "we" part of the sentence. He couldn't understand why people were ignoring Al as if he wasn't there. Ed could see Al clearly, looking just as confused as Ed when the black haired stranger didn't mention Al.

"Yes, We. My brother and I are trying to get home. If you can't help us that is fine, however, don't act like he's not there." Spat Ed as he turned away from Harry.

Dumbfounded, Harry watched the short blond stalk off in the direction that he came from. Feeling bad for making him mad, Harry jogged to catch up to the blond. He paid close attention to which way the blond was looking while talking to this Al person. He didn't want him getting angry for walking into 'Al'.

"I didn't mean it like that. Al was hidden behind you and I couldn't see him. You shouldn't be out here in the cold anyways. Why don't you and Al come to my house and change clothes? I could take you to the train station after you get warm, eat something, and get some rest. How does that sound?"

For a long moment, Harry or the small blond didn't speak. The blond seemed to be debating whether or not he should go with the stranger. First, the stranger ignored Al, then he invites them to his house. Turning to Al, Ed asked him if he wanted to go. Unsurprisingly, Al said yes.

"If it's not too much trouble, we could come to your house for a little while. But only for a little while. After that, we are heading home. And don't you even think about calling that bastard, Al. He's the one who got us into this mess in the first place."

Nodding, Harry motioned for the blond, and his invisible friend, to follow him. Realizing something, Harry turned around and extended his hand towards the short blond.

"I'm Harry by the way. Harry Potter. You'll get to meet my wife, Ginny, when she comes home from work later if you are still at the house."

The blond took a few seconds to stare at the offered hand, almost as if it would bit him. After a minute or so, he must have decided it wouldn't because he took the offered hand and introduced himself.

"I'm Edward Elric. This" here he pointed over his left shoulder to the empty space next to him, "is Alphonse Elric. He's my little brother. Thanks for letting us come to your house. However, like I told Al, we are only staying for a little while. Once we are done, and after we have repaid you, we will leave."

Nodding but keeping quiet, Harry briefly peered over Edward's shoulder to see if there was someone using an invisibility cloak. There was no shimmering of the air or any indication of someone under a cloak or magical item. Motioning for the brothers to follow him, Harry turned and walked towards his house. He wondered what this meeting would lead to. Nothing happened in his life without there being a reason or consequences. Judging by the soft whispers coming from Ed, Harry wondered, again, what had led to this young boy believing that his brother was standing next to him when there was no one there at all. This caused many questions to fly around Harry's head as he opened the door to his house and motioned for the 'boy's' to go in first. One main question popped into his head.

'_Who was this Colonel and what did he do to this boy?'_

**There that is the first chapter of Hollow Truth. Please read and review and tell me what you think. This is one story that I plan on finishing but the update days are unknown because of school. I'm a college student and am majoring in Education. This causes me to have a lot of homework. Until next time. **


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two! Thanks for the reviews everyone. I would like to thank **reviewer74, Mcat9905, **and **Breyannia** for the reviews. Those are my encouragement. I hope you all like this chapter. Special thanks to **Susan M. M** for pointing out errors in the first chapter and allowing me to realize that I posted the wrong chapter. I accidently posted the rough draft.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist. They belong to their owners.

Chapter Two

Ginny Potter nee Weasley was wondering what would happen next when it came to her husband's luck. A new dark lord coming to challenge him, maybe, a giant spider visiting the house, most likely, or even a goblin knocking on the door were just a few examples of what Ginny believed would happen at their house. However, she never expected this when she walked through the door. A teenaged boy was sitting at her dinner table, talking to the air while her husband of four years looked on. Ginny sent Harry questionable looks as she sat her keys down and hung up her jacket.

"I didn't realize we would be having company today." Said Ginny as she approached the blond-haired boy.

"I didn't either. Ginny, this is Edward Elric and his younger brother, Alphonse Elric." Said Harry as he gestured to blond and then the empty space next to him.

Ginny assumed that the latter was Alphonse, the one that she could not see, and the former was Edward. This proved to be correct as Ginny called to Ed. The small blond turned his attention to the red-haired adult, tilting his head to the side as a way to acknowledge he was listening.

"How are you? My name is Ginny Potter, Harry's wife. How long are you staying for?"

Ginny really wished that Harry had contacted her with this type of information. If she had known that there was an eleven year old boy here, she would have been better prepared for this conversation.

"I'm fine. I'm just staying for a little while, ma'am. Just until Al and I can get two tickets to Resembool." Said Edward as he turned back to the empty seat next to him and continued his conversation.

"Harry, dear. May I talk to you in the living room?"

Ginny didn't give Harry much of a choice as she turned and headed towards the living room. After a few minutes or so, Harry made an appearance and walked over to his wife.

"Why didn't you let me know there was someone here? Much less a child?" demanded Ginny as she kept her voice low so the boy couldn't hear her.

"He has only been here for four hours, Ginny. I didn't expect company today either. I had spotted him walking down the street, while holding a conversation with the air. He was only wearing a hospital gown and pants. No shoes, no socks, and barely a jacket on, in the middle of winter. I couldn't just leave him out there. That would be cruel. Plus, I didn't have time to contact you. You know how busy you can be during holidays with Quidditch games and the team."

The two stood in silences as Ginny absorbed the information that Harry had given her. She had so many questions she wanted to ask Harry, but even more for this boy named Edward. After a moment, Harry let out a sign and pulled Ginny into a hug.

"From what he told me, his name is Edward Elric. Yes, Ginny, as in the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric. According to what he said, he and his brother, Alphonse, are trying to get back to Resembool, which is their hometown. From what I gathered, he has been through a lot. He's only 12, Ginny, and already he has seen more than I did when I was his age. He and his brother have no family to get back to, no house because they burned it down, and, according to Ed, no help from the military. Ginny, Edward's commanding officer admitted him into an asylum shortly after he came out of a coma. I found that out after Hermione pulled a few strings for me to get his files. He escaped the asylum about a month ago. He has been on the run ever since. Would you be mad if I wanted him to stay?"

Ginny looked up into her husband's eyes and could see he genially wanted this boy to stay. This boy, whom he had just met, had worked his way into Harry's heart and she knew her husband could see himself in the boy. There was only one problem though.

"I wouldn't mind, Harry, but what about Hogwarts? You can't put aside your job for a boy with a mental problem. You know as well as I do that this boy needs help. Possibly, more help than we could give."

Harry was quiet for a long time. He was slowly rubbing circles on Ginny's back, while starting off above her head. After a while, he sighed softly and tilted his head down towards his wife.

"I'll talk to Minerva. I'm sure we can work something out. I could share my room with him at Hogwarts if I have to. I'm only teaching seven classes this year. I'm just grateful that I found him while I was on Christmas break. What would have happened if he wandered through here after school started back? He would have froze to death, at the rate he was walking. I'll send word to Minerva tomorrow morning about the situation. Tell her that he has no family or no place to go. He-"

"Don't I get a say in this?" came an angry, but quiet voice from behind Harry.

Ed stood in the doorway of the dining room, hands balled into a fist. There was a look of pure rage on his small, pale face. Harry could understand how he felt, and was ashamed that he and Ginny were discussing this boy's future without him. He was painfully reminded about his own childhood and the lack of discussion on the adult's part when it came to his future.

"Of course you do." Spoke Ginny in a soft tone. "We are just going through ideas if you wish to stay. It would be better for you and Al-"

"Don't bring Al into this! I heard you! You think I'm crazy and that he doesn't exist! I'M NOT CRAZY! What the hell is Hogwarts anyways? A school for mental kids?!" screamed Ed as he swung his arm around and hit the wall with his metal arm, leaving a huge hole in its wake.

Harry could tell that this boy was seriously pissed off. Calmly but quickly, Harry made his way over to the boy and caught Edward's arms before he could do anymore damage, to the wall or himself. Holding the boy's arms in a tight but at the same time gentle grip, the man once known as the boy-who-lived softly spoke, hoping to calm him down.

"Ed, listen to me. You're not crazy, however, there is no one there. The person you are talking to isn't there. Al may have existed at a time, but he isn't here anymore. My good friend and sister in-law, Hermione, pulled your records for me. Your brother, Alphonse, was listed as deceased. He died about a year and a half ago, from what the report said, trying to protect you. You're not crazy-Listen to me," Harry turned Ed's face towards his as the boy tried to get away as if he was turning away from the truth, "You're not crazy. You are suffering from PTSD. It's normal for those in the military especially ones young, like you. To answer your other question, Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. It allows witches and wizards to learn and train their magic as well as teaching them about potions, divinations, astronomy, and the history of magic. It's not a mental institution."

"There is no such thing as magic!" Ed spat as he struggled even harder. Harry had to stop himself from laughing at how much the hot-head blond sounded like his uncle, "You cannot gain something without giving up something of equal value in return! Let go of me! Your stupid magic doesn't exist. If it did, Mom wouldn't have died. If magic existed, Al wouldn't have ended up in a suit of armor. If magic existed, I wouldn't be here!"

Ed struggled with Harry as he tried to break Harry's grip on his arms, all the while tears streaking silently down his cheeks. If Harry hadn't played Quidditch, Ed would have succeeded. All he did was wear his self out and caused him to become even sleeper than he was earlier. After walking for three days straight, exhaustion was finally taking its toll on the young alchemist. Slumping forward but not completely leaning on the black haired adult, Ed allowed his eyes to drift shut as he slipped into a tired induced sleep. Sighing, Harry scooped the tired boy into his arms, while Ginny ran ahead of him to prepare the guest room. He only hoped that after a long rest, the boy would start to think clearly. He had, however, given Harry plenty to think about, again. For the second time that day, Harry wondered who caused this boy to almost reach his breaking point. Whoever it was, Harry vowed that they would pay after everything was over.

Quietly, Harry laid Ed down on the bed, pulling the covers to his chin after he go the boy into a comfortable position. Turning towards his wife, Harry noticed that she was silently crying. Harry had yet to give her the information about Alphonse Elric before Edward had interrupted their discussion and there was still more to come. Hermione was working on getting him all of the boy's information. Because he didn't have any living relatives that could be found, Harry was told Ed's father had abandoned the boys when they were young, Ed was a ward of the country. This allowed Hermione, who was a case worker for the Department of Child Services, to get his information. Harry quietly motioned for his wife to head out the door, closing it behind him as he exited the room. The couple headed back downstairs to clean up the kitchen and hopefully, think of a way to talk to this strange boy with gold eyes about living with them.

Here is chapter two. Thanks everyone who has favorite or followed this story. Please do not expect this updating to go this quickly as it is today. School just started two weeks ago, so the homework load is light. Now please click on the box below and start typing! ;) . Until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! School is going great and life is not hectic, yet. That will probably change soon. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. A key point in the plot is about to come up, if not in this chapter but the next.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist. I live in America, not Japan or England.**

**Enjoy! Read and Review Please. The review monster needs it's food.**

Chapter Three

Fifteen year old Edwin Ellington-Potter ran down the halls of Hogwarts in a despite attempt to get away from his dad. He knew he was going to get in trouble when he pulled that prank but his dad's reaction was priceless. However, now was the time to run because, if he was caught, he would be in serious trouble. Dashing down towards the dungeon, Ed pulled out the Marauder's Map. He had nicked it from his dad as soon as he thought of the prank. Ed quietly ignored Al, who at the moment was nagging him for setting off an alchemic reaction in Harry's classroom; he activated the map and quickly scanned for his father, Harry Potter. Noting he was still in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, probably cleaning up the mess the prank left, Ed relaxed and walked into an abandoned classroom.

Dropping his book bag and other school utensils to the ground, Ed sat down by the door and pulled out a small leather notebook filled with alchemy notes. This was the only thing he had on him when he met Harry three years ago. The asylum had taken everything except for the book. They didn't feel the need to take a cookbook away from him. _'They really need to learn more about alchemic notes'_ thought Ed as he skimmed the notes on human transmutation. He hadn't told Harry or Ginny about the attempt at human transmutation. That was a subject that Ed did **not** want to talk about. Plus he didn't want Harry and Ginny to think he would attempt it again.

"What are you doing in an abandoned classroom when you should be in class, Mr. Ellington-Potter?"

The silky, drawling voice came from the doorway and caused Ed to jump as if he had been shot. In the doorway stood Severus Snape, looking a bit amused at the fact that he had scared Ed. From what Harry had told Ed, Snape used to be his teacher and his father's old classmate. After the Battle of Hogwarts, many thought that Snape had died from a snake bit. A little bit after the battle had ended, Snape came strolling into Hogwarts. It had turned out that the person who had gotten bit was someone posing as Snape and they were the ones that died.

"I just pulled a prank on Dad. I had to get away quickly so I ran down here. I knew there was an abandoned classroom I could use to look over my cookbook. I am currently working on a recipe called "Deathly Chocolate Drink". It includes spiders, snake venom, and rat droppings. Would you like to try it when I'm done?" asked Ed cheekily as he grinned into his notes.

"As much as I would love to be your first customer", Ed could hear the sarcasm dripping from every word, "I would much rather drink pumpkin juice instead. Why are you writing a cookbook by the way? I thought that was your alchemy notes."

Ed cursed as he realized Snape had caught on to what he was writing. Thankfully he didn't know what it said because of how well he had written the notes. Shutting the book, Ed stood up, gathering his things once he was upright. Turning to the potions professor, he motioned for him to move so he could get out. Of course, Snape did not move and instead walked closer to the gold-eyed student.

"Have you taken your medication today?" asked Snape in almost a concerned voice as he looked at Ed with a frown on his face.

Ed grimaced, not wanting to answer the question but knowing Snape would know the answer anyways. Back when Harry had first gotten custody of Ed, he had taken the teen to a doctor to see why he was seeing his dead brother. The doctor diagnosed him with schizophrenia. This lead to the doctors and specialist giving him all sorts of medication that made him sick and weak but none compared to what they did to him in the asylum. If it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want the Colonel to find him, Ed would have gone to the police when he first escaped. If he had gone to the police, the media would have got wind of the situation and he would have been on the news.

"No, I didn't take my meds. They make me sick and weak. I hate feeling vulnerable."

Snape signed through his nose as he shook his head at the boy. When he had first met Ed, he had thought he would be a problem to not only the students but the faculty as well. He soon came to realize that the boy wasn't a problem behavior wise, if you ignore the temper tantrums he had when you called him short. The only problem he saw was the boy talked to the air next to him as if a person was there. After talking to Potter, he realized that the boy was suffering from hallucinations and believed that his brother was there. When Snape later confronted Potter about it, Harry had told him that Alphonse Elric had died a year prior to Ed wandering down the street of Godrick's Hollow.

"Let's head back to your room then. You know you're supposed to take the medication even if it makes you sick."

Not giving Ed anytime to object or run, the black-clad potions professor grabbed the teen's arm and begin pulling him down the hall towards the Defense classroom. When Ed had first came to Hogwarts, Minerva allowed Harry to magically add on an extra room for the teen. Ed had been dumbfounded and shocked to see a door and a room appear out of nowhere. During the first week of him staying at Hogwarts, the blond haired teen refused to go in the room. Snape could feel Ed jerking and pulling his arm, trying to break the professor's grip but to no avail.

After a few minutes of struggling, Ed gave up and allowed the potions professor to drag him to his dad's room. It had been a surprise for Harry and Ginny when he woke up one morning after he had been living with them for a year and called them Mom and Dad. Ginny beamed so much that day, Ed thought her face would be stuck like that. Harry had be surprised and emotional about the whole thing. He was happy that Ed had finally accepted that he was a part of the family but he didn't want Ed to push his father away even after Harry found out about Ed's past. After Ed explained to him that he was not shutting out his past but wanted to call them that because that was how he felt about them, Harry was alright with it.

After what seemed like forever, for Ed at least, the potions professor and the child prodigy arrived at Harry's classroom door. Without letting Ed's arm go, Snap knocked on the door and waited for Harry to answer the door. After only a moment, the twenty-eight year old answered the door. The look of relief on Harry's face was enough to tell the potions professor that he knew the blond hadn't taken his medication.

"I'm glad you found him, Severus. He pulled a prank during class to distract me from getting his medication. Come on, Ed, time to take the medicine."

At this Ed tried to break free of Snape's grip and continued to struggle. Snape pulled the boy into the room and Harry shut the door. Ed looked around the room and saw that Harry had cleaned up after the mess. Pouting slightly at all the hard work being wasted, Ed stopped struggling and waited while Harry got the medication. Ed could see that Al was standing over by the cabinet, watching the two teachers trying to give Ed the medication. Ed struggled again and refused to open his mouth to take the stupid pill. Harry, knowing that Ed would struggle, stopped trying to force Ed to take the medication and decided to talk to him about it instead.

"Ed, why don't you take the medicine? Don't tell me that it makes you weak, I know it does. However, Poppy has some Pepper—Up potion that you can take to get your energy up."

Ed mumbled something that soundly suspiciously like Al and not wanting to lose him. Signing, Harry felt a headache coming on. Thankfully, Ed's class had been the last class of the day. Pulling the sulking boy gently into the adjacent living area, Harry waved bye to the potions professor and shut the door behind Ed. Gently seating the boy on the couch, Harry snapped his fingers for a house elf to come. When the house elf, Sleepy, arrived, Harry asked for some food and drink for the two of them. He knew Ed would be fatigued after he took the medication. Clozapine, which was used to treat schizophrenia, sadly, had many side effects and fatigue was one of them.

"So what were you saying? I heard you mention Al, again." Spoke Harry as he gently pulled Ed's hands into his, trying to comfort the boy.

"I said I don't want to stop seeing Al. That medication makes me anxious, tired, agitated, and gives me a headache. I would rather see Al than be tired and ache all over. I promise I won't talk to him, I promise. I just want to see him, to know he is there and not dead." As Ed spoke, quiet sobs racked his body as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

Harry smiled sadly as he watched the boy he had come to know as his son cry softly, as if afraid that if he cried any harder, Harry would get mad at him. Wrapping the petite boy into a hug, Harry hummed a tune that he had heard Ed singing about six months after he had found him. It was in a language Harry didn't know so, instead of singing the song, Harry hummed it. Harry was surprised when Ed hugged him back and cried even harder. After a while, Ed cried himself out and fell asleep. Not wanting to wake the already sleep deprived boy, Harry picked him up and laid Ed down on his bed in the adjoining room. Covering the boy up as he did three years ago, Harry quietly walked out of Ed's room and closed the door.

"I was hoping that Ed would be up when I came to see you two."

Yelping, Harry spun around and face Minerva McGonagall, who was seated on the couch that he had previously occupied. Blinking, Harry walked over and sat down in the chair near the couch.

"He just fell asleep. He wouldn't take his medicine. He said he wanted to see Al and that helps convince him that Al is still alive." Harry ran his hand through his hair in frustration. He had hoped Ed would realize that Al wasn't really there and would try to get better. That didn't seem to be the case because, three years later, Ed was still seeing his younger brother who wasn't alive anymore.

"I am having a visitor coming from Amestris' military. They are coming to do an investigation and I just wanted to inform you."

"Why would you want to inform me? You don't need my approval for visitors to come to Hogwarts." Said Harry, confused as to why McGonagall was telling him this.

Minerva sighed deeply, as if she didn't want to deliver the next bit of news to her youngest teacher. The next words that she spoke almost broke Harry's heart just as much as it angered him to hear it.

"Colonel Roy Mustang is the one coming to Hogwarts. He and his crew, which consist of Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, and a few others to be names are going to stay here. They are coming to Hogwarts under the cover as wanting to build a school similar to Hogwarts in Amestris but for those with alchemic ability. The real reason they are coming is to look for Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. I almost refused but they had a letter from the Ministry saying that they could come and look around. They will be here tomorrow at dinner time. I just wanted to give you and Ed a heads up so to speak."

Harry had to force himself to calm down after what Minerva had said sunk in. _'Why of all people are the ones who put him in the asylum trying to look for him?' _thought Harry as he racked his fingers through his hair again.

"You said they would be here at dinner? Did they give you any reason why they are looking for Edward?"

"Yes to the first question, no to the second. When I asked him on the phone, he just told me that Ed had gone missing four years ago and they have exhausted their resources in Amestris looking for him. Would please tell Edward when he wakes up? It's better that he knows now than when they show up tomorrow."

Nodding, Harry waited until McGonagall had left before snatching the vase up on the table and throwing against the wall. Breathing heavily, Harry slumped back into the chair and put his head into his hands. He had hoped that Ed would be getting better by now. He had improved a lot since Harry had found him but it wasn't enough. With the people who had put him into an asylum coming to Hogwarts, Harry feared that Ed would close up and draw himself back into the shell he had only recently started to break down.

Getting up, Harry quietly made his way back into Ed's room and sat down on the side of the bed. He reached up and stroked the sleeping boy's hair, fingers catching the braid that was left in from earlier. Quickly undoing the braid, Harry pulled the covers up over Ed's stomach that had come exposed when he rolled over. He wondered what the future will hold now that the people from the military were going to try to get Ed from him and Ginny. All Harry knew was that they would be fighting with him and Ginny for rights to the boy, one fight that Harry would win, no matter what.

**And there is chapter three. I thought that this story would only be three chapters long but it will be longer. We haven't even reached to the real plot yet. Please read and tell me what you think. Again, the review monster needs food so please be so kind as to feed him. If not, I will have Alex Armstrong come and sparkle you to death. Until next time. **


End file.
